


oheň a led

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fire, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Feuerarlam mitten in der Nacht.





	oheň a led

oheň a led  
Vojtěch kannte den Ablauf.  
Wenn der Feueralarm schrillte, sollte man sofort das Gebäude verlassen und sich am Sammelpunkt einfinden. Aber, in all den Jahren, in denen er nun schon reiste, war es niemals dazu gekommen. Man hatte sich in Sicherheit gewiegt und der Tscheche hatte, wie wohl alle anderen Athleten auch, dem Plan neben der Zimmertür kaum einen zweiten Blick gegönnt.  
Nun war es halb drei in der Nacht und das Jaulen des Alarms hatte Vojtěch aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Für einen Moment lag er müde blinzelnd auf dem Bett, aber schließlich trat er verärgert die Decken in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes und richtete sich verschlafen auf. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er wirklich begriff, dass er sich in seinem Einzelzimmer in irgendeinem Hotel in Ruka, nahe dem Polarkreis befand und dass das unmelodische Schrillen der Feueralarm sein musste. Er griff nach seinem Handy und der weißen Teamjacke, die er nur wenige Stunden zuvor achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen hatte und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
Die Gänge waren reichlich bevölkert und Athleten, Betreuer und andere Zugehörige der verschiedensten Mannschaften strebten über die Treppen hinaus aus dem Hotel, hinein in die eisige Polarnacht des finnischen Winters. Der Tscheche reihte sich stumm ein und eilte, eingekeilt zwischen zwei stoischen Finnen und dem reichlich aufgeregt wirkenden Domen, der in dem Gedränge verstohlen und sich unbeachtet wähnend, nach der Hand von Tande tastete und sich dann auch dicht neben dem älteren Norweger hielt, über die abgetretenen Teppiche.  
Der eisige Wind begrüßte die frierenden Sportler mit einem eisigen Kuss und vertrieb so auch das letzte bisschen Müdigkeit. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen und Vojtěch schlang zitternd die Arme um sich. Unruhig begann er nun von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten und wünschte sich, er hätte sich wenigstens noch die Zeit genommen richtige Schuhe anzuziehen, sodass er nicht in Badelatschen mitten im Schnee stehen müsste.  
„Weißt du …?“, Vojtěch wand sich an den Mann neben sich und verstummte mitten sofort, während sich seine eisigen Wangen röteten, „Oh ...“ Dicht neben ihm stand ein hochgewachsener, rot blonder Norweger, dessen Bart ihn selbst inmitten der dunklen Novembernacht noch unverkennbar machte. Der junge Tscheche schluckte schwer, reichte doch schon die alleinige Gegenwart des Norwegers, um ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
Aber schließlich wagte er es doch und errötete prompt noch tiefer, als er nun einen verstohlenen Blick über die hochgewachsene Gestalt wandern ließ. Johansson grinste, die kurzgeschnittenen rotblonden Haare waren vom Schlaf verstrubbelt, die blau grünen Augen noch vollkommen verschlafen unfokussiert und er hüllte sich zitternd in ein Bettlaken, als eine weitere Windböe jaulend um die Ecke fuhr, „ … was passiert ist?“ Robert klang ebenso müde, wie er aussah und Vojtěch schluckte schwer, als sich mit einem raschen und verstohlenen Blick vergewisserte, dass Robert wirklich nur seine Winterstiefel und ein Bettlaken trug. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und er versuchte krampfhaft die Vorstellung von Roberts weißer, mit goldenen Sommersprossen gesprenkelten Haut zwischen seidenen Laken zu verdrängen. Stattdessen räusperte er sich dann aber und zuckte scheinbar unbeteiligt mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung ...“  
„Wollte nur deinen Satz beenden.“, Robert runzelte, noch immer amüsiert die Stirn und der Tscheche schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich hastig und mit roten Wangen nach einem Fluchtweg umsah, „Äh … ich glaube, ich sollte zu meinem … meinem Team … Sie werden sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich machen … Vielleicht wissen die ja schon was … was los ist ...“ „Das glaube ich kaum.“, der Norweger ließ seinen Blick über das bunte Chaos aus Teamjacken, Bademänteln und anderen Bekleidungen wandern, bevor er schmunzelnd auf die bloßen Füße des Jüngeren sah, „Frierst du nicht?“  
„Ich bin nicht nackt … unter einem Bettlaken!“, rutschte es Vojtěch raus und er schlug hastig die Hand vor den Mund, während seine Wangen nun vor Scham glühten, „Ich meine ...“ Der große Norweger lachte und breitete in einer einladenden Geste die Arme aus, sodass das weiße Bettlaken auseinanderklaffte und die wohlproportionierte, definierte Brust, die im flackernden Licht der altmodischen Gaslaternen vor dem Hotel Schatten auf die makellose Haut zu werfen schien, enthüllt wurde, „Soll ich dich wärmen?“ Vojtěch starrte den Älteren einfach nur sprachlos an und gegen seinen Willen wanderte sein Blick nun auch tiefer, über den flachen Bauch, die scharfen Beckenknochen und auch den zarten, roten Flaum, der sich bis zur Scham zog. Der Alarm schrillte noch immer durch die Nacht und endlich näherten sich auch die Sirenen, aber dennoch schien alles noch immer so vollkommen unwirklich, dass der junge Tscheche nickte.  
Für einen Moment stand er aber dennoch unentschlossen vor Robert, sodass dieser schließlich seufzte und den Kleineren kurzerhand zu sich zog. Vojtěch schloss erschrocken die Augen, als er sich plötzlich in der wärmenden Umarmung des Älteren wiederfand, aber auch Robert schwieg nun und seine erstaunlich warmen Hände strichen Wärme spendend über seinen Rücken. Der Tscheche biss sich vehement auf die Unterlippe und versuchte so das zufriedene Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als er sich immer mehr in der Umarmung entspannte.  
„Besser?“, erkundigte Robert sich nach einigen Minuten, die Vojtěch, der beinahe ertappt zusammengezuckt war, aber wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen und der Jüngere nickte eifrig, „Ja … Du kannst mich loslassen ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, die große Hand kam nun auf dem Sakralkreuz, der kleinen Vertiefung knapp über der Rundung des Hintern zur Ruhe und bevor Vojtěch reagieren konnte, wurde er noch näher an den schlanken Körper gezogen, „Ich finde das so ganz angenehm ...“  
Die klaren blauen Augen des Jüngeren flogen auf und eine dunkle Röte überzog die schmalen Wangen, als er sich stotternd zu rechtfertigen versuchte, „Ich … Nein ...“ Robert lächelte noch immer, als der Tscheche die Augen wieder hilflos schloss und versuchte diese ganze vollkommen surreale Situation zu verstehen.  
Der Norweger musste das absichtlich machen.  
Er war sich seiner Wirkung bewusst.  
Und, wahrscheinlich zog er irgendeine seltsame Form von Befriedigung daraus, so mit dem Jüngeren zu spielen.  
Ihn so leiden zu lassen …  
Ja, Johansson musste es genießen …  
Oder warum sonst sollte er das tun?

„Sieht so aus, als könnten wir wieder rein ...“, schreckte Robert den Jüngeren irgendwann aus seinen Überlegungen auf und Vojtěch biss frustriert auf seine Unterlippe, als er prompt wieder errötete. Dieses Mal nickte er aber und machte Anstalten sich aus den Armen des Norwegers zu befreien, „Dann …“ Er räusperte sich und sah störrisch zu Robert, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, seine Umarmung lösen zu wollen, auf, „Dann kannst du mich nun loslassen ...“

Es war beinahe eine Flucht in das warme Innere des Hotels. Vojtěch war egal, was die anderen von ihm halten mochte, versuchte er doch so schnell wie möglich von dem verwirrenden Norweger, in dessen Gegenwart sein Gehirn wie verklebt erschien und sein Herz viel zu schnell schlug, wegzukommen. Er ignorierte die fragenden und auch reichlich neugierigen Blicke und schüttelte auch, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken die Hand seines Teamkollegen Viktors ab, als er sich wortlos an ihm vorbeischob und dann einfach weiter durch die engen, verwinkelten Gänge eilte. Vor seiner Tür wagte er es endlich wieder Atem zu holen und zerrte schließlich die Schlüsselkarte durch den blinkenden Sensor, um endlich in die Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu gelangen.  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken und die kleine Plastikkarte fiel zu Boden. Langsam, beinahe widerwillig drehte er sich dann doch um und schluckte schwer, als er sich schon wieder dem hochgewachsenen Norweger gegenübersah, „Robert?“ „Hab meine Schlüsselkarte vergessen ...“, der Ältere lächelte, nun fast etwas verlegen wirkend und der junge Tscheche spürte schon wieder, wie sich seine Wangen unweigerlich rötlich färbten, „Und …?“ „Daniel ist bei Domen … Und, ich hab nun keinen Platz zum Schlafen ...“, murmelte Robert leise und ging langsam vor dem, wie erstarrt dar stehenden Jüngeren in die Knie, um die Schlüsselkarte aufzuheben, „Kann ich vielleicht bei dir unterkommen?“


End file.
